


Healing

by Vaeronika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, But Lena is there, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healing, Hopeful Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Torture, Violence, kara is scared, kara will be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: SPOILER SEASON 4Situated after the reveal but Lex isn't really dead.Kara is kidnapped and tortured by Lex Luthor after revealing her identity to Lena. Everyone thinks she's dead, but the CEO isn't convinced that her psychopathic brother killed Supergirl without humiliating her or making her suffer. So she convinces everyone to look for Lex and find Kara.When she is found after a year, the Kryptonian will have to recover from the trauma and Lena will be at her side to help her.





	1. Chapter 1

Her whole body was burning with pain. Broken bones, cuts on the skin that never healed, bruises. Kara didn't know how she could still be alive, but one of her many wishes during the last month was to finally die to not feel pain anymore.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since Lex kidnapped her. He had managed to convince everyone that she was dead, creating a realistic puppet in her image and likeness. He had taken her to a place that even she didn't know the location. At first, Kara hadn't yielded. She had managed to hold on so long that even Lex was surprised. But then the pain was too much, and the blonde had come to beg him to end it.

Lex was satisfied, he had bent the girl of steel, but he hadn't finished with her yet. He could visit her every day to torture her or leave her alone weeks, without any food and with the fear that at any moment someone could hurt her.

The silence in the cold and damp cell stopped when the blonde could hear some noises coming from the outside. Kara's eyes widened, knowing that very soon Lex or one of his henchmen would come to hurt her. Kara stirred slightly on the bed she was chained to and tried to calm her quick breathing. She had a gag in her mouth that prevented her from screaming or breathing regularly.

The door swung open slowly, letting in soft green light. Kara began to feel very weak as soon as she noticed the green glow that accompanied the shadow to the metal door frame.

"We don't have much time. Apparently, my little sister is smarter than I expected" Lex spoke quietly as he approached her. Kara tried in vain to get as far away as possible and began to mumble something in a whisper.

Occasionally Lex mentioned her sister, Lena. Kara had forgotten the sound of her voice and the pleasant feeling of hugging her. But she knew that Lena hated her and that if she saw her again she would kill her.

Or at least that was what Lex had convinced her of during that whole period of torture. Besides, Lena was the last person the blonde had seen before being kidnapped.

She had finally decided to tell her who she was, but Lena had already figured it out. Kara didn't understand how Lex had managed to reveal it to her first, but that same day she realized that she hadn't killed him. Lena was furious, hurt and disappointed with Kara. She had thrown her a glass and screamed everything that came into her head, driven by great pent-up anger. She had threatened to kill her if she showed up again.

That day Kara hoped that the brunette didn't mean everything she said, she hoped that one day they would be friends again. She hoped she hadn't lost her best friend. But as soon as she returned home, in tears after that argument, during which she had only apologized pathetically, she only remembered to see everything black before falling to the ground and waking up on that metal bed.

"I'll give you what you were wishing all this time, aren't you happy?" He asked with a small, arrogant smile. Kara closed her eyes frightened, the sound of the electrocardiogram sounded in the room. Lex was always careful to bring her close to death, but never risk killing her. It wouldn't have been fun for him. The man approached with an apparent calm before taking her by the hair and raising her head, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me while I'm talking to you," he growled low, but Kara avoided his eyes, squinting in pain.

"Finally I'll see you exhale your last breath," he whispered as he approached the kryptonite dagger to the blonde's throat. Kara didn't even have the strength to get away. She stood still, waiting for the blade to pierce her skin and cut her throat.

There was a shot, so powerful that it made her jump and her ears whistle. The shot echoed through the room and Kara realized that Lex was letting go his grip both around her hair and around the handle of the dagger. A trickle of blood descended from the corner of his mouth before his eyes turned glassy and he fell to the ground, dead.

Kara looked at the frightening scene and noticed another figure near the door. It was smaller than Lex, and from its hair pulled up in a high ponytail, she knew she was a woman.

"Kara!" She shouted as she approached. The blonde didn't hear her name from someone for so long she had forgotten how it sounded. Kara felt retching that only brought her great nausea since her stomach was empty. The view faded but she remained awake.

"You're still alive," the voice whispered again, then quickly approached her bed. When at last the screen light that flanked her revealed Lena's familiar features, Kara stirred again.

_She hates you._

Lex's voice echoed in her head as Kara panicked again.

_If she ever sees you again she will kill you._

The blonde began to fidget and try to free her wrists from the metal alloys.

_Don't you remember how she looked at you? She was so disappointed and angry. I had the same look before trying to kill Superman._

Kara remembered her emerald and darker eyes, she remembered that she could hardly recognize the woman who always gave her a sweet smile. Lena's face lit up when Kara brought her lunch or simply went to see her. Kara was always glad to be able to make her happy.

_Believe me, she will succeed. She is more determined than me, she will find you and kill you slowly to make you feel the same pain you inflicted on her._

Kara was now in tears and kept on fussing until Lena was beside her.

"Hey, it's okay," Lena began to reassure her. Kara shook her head quickly and began to sob as she tried to distance herself again.

_All lies!_

Lena became more and more worried, she had the feeling that Kara was more afraid of her than of the situation in which she was.

"Now I'm going to take off-" She didn't even have time to finish what she was saying, approaching a hand, that Kara began to shake again and bending her head to the other side. Lena noticed how her heart was going crazy and clearly, it was fear.

"Kara...?" Lena whispered more and more worriedly as she touched her shoulder. Kara was too scared to calm herself, even though the tone the woman next to her was using wasn't as contemptuous as she had imagined. It was so sweet that it seemed almost true.

_She is illuding you before killing you._

Lex's voice, which put what she was most afraid into words, continued to blur her thoughts. Lena decided to approach her hand anyway, not having time to calm the blonde. They were still in Lex's lair, she couldn't risk any more surprises.

Lena began to untie the gag as she watched as Kara's face twisted into a terrified expression. As soon as she removed it, pulling it out and throwing it away, she didn't resist and gently wiped the super heroine's cheek with her thumb.

"It's all right, you are safe now" but this didn't seem to calm the blonde in any way, who remained motionless with her eyes narrowed. Lena immediately felt a grip on her stomach, the sense of guilt that had consumed her for days, made the situation even worse. The moment was interrupted by the sound of an alarm and the red light that came on in the room.

"We have to leave," Lena whispered and knelt, looking for a couple of keys in his brother's lifeless body. She wasn't sure it was him, Lex was capable of anything, he could have cloned himself as Eve had done long ago. When she found the keys she immediately approached the various padlocks and began to free the woman.

The door flew open as soon as she finished opening the last lock and instinctively Lena retrieved the gun again, pointing it at the entrance. Alex stepped forward and froze as she saw her helpless sister on the metal bed. Immediately, she ran to her side and began pulling away every thread attached to her body before looking for her gaze.

"Kara .. Kara look at me" Alex whispered trying to get the attention of the blonde who hesitantly opened her eyes and met her sister's worried gaze.

"A ... lex" was able to pronounce after a while, trying hard to talk. "Hey, we are going to take you away from here" She reassured her before communicating with some agents informing them to bring a stretcher to be able to carry her. Lena was increasingly confused by Kara's behaviour. She didn't seem to have been frightened at the sight of her sister, but she immediately got upset when she recognized her. Lena decided to postpone the questions and helped the agents get out of the building with no further problems. After being moved to the stretcher and continuing to be reassured by her sister, Kara closed her eyes and finally let herself go, the muffled sounds and the mind completely free from all thoughts.

Pain. The only thing she could feel was pain all over her body. Kara was shrouded in darkness, but soon she felt smothered by bright and burning green. She tried to scream, but her throat made no sound. She couldn't breathe and the pain didn't stop growing.

Lena remained in the corner of the room and looked worried at the scene. Alex was removing the pieces of Kryptonite that were in her sister's body. A tube allowed her to breathe, but suddenly she was seized by spasms and began to fidget.

The woman approached quickly and looked worriedly at the blonde who was still covered in blood. "I need a sedative," Alex said quickly, no emotion showed in her tone, but inside she was worried. She knew she didn't have to panic if she wanted to save Kara.

The surgery lasted four hours, during which Lena had a heart attack when she noticed Kara's heart becoming weaker. Eventually, Alex got her into a pharmacological coma, her body now covered with bandages and completely cleansed of blood.  
Kara was wearing her suit when they found her. It was torn, completely stained with blood and had been cut completely to perform the surgery. Only the cape was intact, Lex took it and left it in what seemed his office in that terrifying base.

Lena, knowing full well that Kara was now out of danger and that she wouldn't wake up very soon, decided to occupy the time with what she did best. She locked herself in one of the DEO labs and started working non-stop on a new suit. More resistant, comfortable and able to protect Kara from kryptonite at its best. Alex remained as long as possible near her sister, checking her vital parameters too many times. When there were attacks that needed her presence she knew she had to deal with them and then left an agent in the room before leaving.

Lena entered the room only once. She approached hesitantly, while with her eyes she analyzed every single centimetre of the body lying on the bed and covered with a sheet. A hand was spread over the latter and the wire that measured saturation in the blood was attached to it.

For a moment Lena felt breathless and thought of running away from that room, unable to see Kara in that state. But she took courage, while the guilt continued to consume her soul. As soon as she was close enough, she sat down on the chair where Alex was often seated and with a trembling hand took one of the blonde's, who at that moment seemed too relaxed.

Lena remained silent for at least ten minutes while watching the woman's face before taking her hand and feeling her eyes burn.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a trembling voice as she gently squeezed Kara's hand in hers. She felt responsible, after all, it was her brother who kidnapped her. And she cursed herself for believing even for a moment that Kara was dead.

"I'm so sorry," Lena continued and bit her lower lip as she stroked the fingers of her still hand with her thumb. Lena had thought, after receiving the news of the alleged death of the Kryptonian, that Lex would have never wasted the chance to hurt a Kryptonian, he wouldn't have killed Kara without torturing her or humiliating her in public.

The news didn't spread, J'onn continued to pretend to be the hero to keep the city from getting into chaos. But there had been a funeral for Kara Danvers.

Lena hadn't spoken to her since their discussion. When Alex had asked her if he had seen her the next day, Lena had snapped at her accusing her of lying as Kara had done.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that" She continued softly as she continued with the caresses.

"I should have let you explain ... Alex made me understand that you had your reasons, if only I had let you talk maybe Lex ..." at that point she realized she was in tears and a lump in her throat prevented her from continuing to speak. Lena squeezed Kara's pale hand hard before kissing her knuckles and continuing to cry.

Lena stayed there for a while, she didn't know if minutes or hours, but finally she wiped her face and taking courage she got up. She left a kiss on the girl's forehead before leaving the room and no longer enter it. She felt like a hypocrite, and she knew she would spend all the time crying. She couldn't afford to waste time, so she continued to distract herself with work and the construction of the suit. He didn't dare to leave the DEO, she managed the L-Corp from there with the help of Jess and participated at the most urgent meetings in Face Time.

Then the moment arrived.

Lena noticed a great confusion and agitation at the DEO from her laboratory and it wasn't an attack since no one was preparing with weapons or uniforms. It didn't take long for her questions to be answered.

"Supergirl is waking up!" One of the agents exclaimed and Lena's eyes widened. She acted instinctively, running through the corridors avoiding the various agents and pushing someone to make her way. Alex was already in the room flanked by some doctor. Lena and other agents watched the scene from beyond the glass.

"Alex .." the blonde whispered weakly when she finally managed to open her eyes and struggle to speak.

"Hey, you .." her sister smiled automatically as she pulled a lock of hair out of her face. "How do you feel?" She whispered as she sat on her usual chair.

"Bad" She wrinkled her nose with a twinge of pain and the redhead bit her lower lip.

"Where are we?" Kara asked, starting to wake up and trying to look around. Alex noticed her fussing and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"You're safe at the DEO," She began, but the blonde continued to look around, expecting something to happen at any moment.

"And Lex?" She asked quickly as Alex sought her gaze. "You don't have to worry about that monster anymore, he's sub-case in a maximum-security cell. If he tries to do anything we are allowed to let him be eaten by an alien" Kara nodded slightly even though hesitantly.

"Lena?" She asked after a while and Alex smiled at her before taking her face in her hands and finally looking into her eyes. "She's here, she helped us find you," She said and strangely Kara didn't seem happy with the news. Alex frowned at the strange behaviour of the Kryptonian, but an alarm sounded throughout the DEO, and the red lights illuminated the room.

The redhead seemed to hesitate for a moment before being called back by J'onn in the speaker and informing her that the emergency was serious and he needed the best agents.

"I have to go," She sighed, turning back to Kara, who shook her head and tried to sit up. Alex's eyes widened and she placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey no, you have to stay here, the wounds haven't healed yet and you've been exposed to kryptonite for too long," She said gently forcing the blonde to lie down again.

"Don't leave me alone," Kara begged her before making a face at the pangs of pain she felt throughout her body. Alex bit her lower lip before giving her a painkiller and approaching her again crouching down.

"I promise I'll come back so fast that you won't even notice that I left," She whispered, stroking her head as the blonde relaxed from the effect of the drugs.

"I'll get Lena to keep you company, okay?" Alex didn't even wait for the blonde's answer before the door swung open and revealed Agent Vasquez out of breath.

"Director, we need you," she said and the redhead nodded as she stood up and gave a small squeeze to the blonde's hand before leaving the room.

Alex noticed Lena looking at the room where Kara was being held through the glass with great concern.

"I need you to be with her," She said quickly, startling the brunette in surprise.

"I don't think it's a good idea," She said hesitantly, and the murderous look Alex gave her made her flinch a moment before regaining confidence.

"You didn't see her, Alex. When I found her she was terrified ... of me," She admitted, looking down. Alex snorted a laugh, shaking her head.

"She was held captive by Lex for months and he was about to kill her, she was scared about what was going on around her, not you," she said with conviction, but when she saw Lena not being completely sure, she came over and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Right now Kara needs someone to stand by her and reassure her, she had a traumatic experience and having a familiar face near her will help her recover," she said and Lena felt guilty feeling on her stomach.

"Okay," She finally whispered nodding and Alex gave her a small smile before running away and not wasting any more time.

Lena entered the room closing the door and lowering the curtains for more privacy and immediately felt two blue eyes on her back. Lena didn't dare to turn around immediately, she took a few deep breaths before doing it slowly.

Kara was visibly tense and didn't look away from the woman a few steps away from her.

"Kara .." the brunette whispered giving a small smile, which vanished as soon as she saw the blonde start to get panicked, the electrocardiogram recorded the rapid beat.

"It's okay, it's me," She said, hoping to reassure her as she took a step forward. But that was the problem because Kara looked around and tried to get up quickly while holding back the moans of pain.

"No no, you can't get up, stop" at that point, Lena came up to her side and hesitantly put her hands to her.

"P-please .. n-no" Kara's voice had changed, it was broken, hoarse and full of so much pain that Lena almost couldn't recognize her.

"It's okay, you need to relax" She used the calmer tone she could find before approaching and placing a hand on the woman's arm, which consequently let out a small whimper, similar to a sob.

"Kara?" There was surprise and confusion in the tone of the brunette, while the Kryptonian was paralyzed with her back to Lena. The CEO kept her hand on her arm. Kara was shaking.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked, hiding in vain the pain in her voice. Kara continued to tremble with her eyes closed and holding her breath.

"Can you look at me, please?" She asked and Kara slowly swallowed hard a lump in her throat before turning, head lowered.

_Look at me!_

The memory of the shots she received every time she didn't obey made her move automatically, even if the fear was still there and it was difficult to look up. Lena put her free hand to the woman's face in front of her. Kara tried to move away for a moment, but then stood still, knowing she couldn't resist.

Lena put her hand gently on the woman's cheek and tried to raise Kara's face so she could meet her gaze. When she finally saw the eyes of the wounded superhero, she felt her heart skip a bit.

Kara looked at her with terror and Lena was about to cry. No one had ever looked at her like that. She was used to the hatred look everyone gave her for her name. But no one had ever been afraid of her. At least not in that way.

"Is it because of what I told you the last time we talked?" Lena asked, hoping to receive an answer. Kara only tried to avoid looking at her again, but Lena didn't want to lose eye contact.

"I wasn't in me that evening Kara, I didn't mean those words. I would never dare to twist you even a hair" She said with so much sincerity that Kara looked at her in search of explanations. She seemed so convinced that Lena was lying.

"I'm telling you the truth, you're the most important person in my life, and seeing you in this state makes me feel worse than I ever was," She said sincerely and Kara let go of the tears she was holding back.

"I-I'm s-sorry" the blonde managed to say but Lena tried to calm her by approaching her completely sitting down beside her and hugging her gently so as not to hurt her.

"You don't have to apologize," she whispered in her ear, running a hand over her back, shaken by the continuous sobs.

"P-please .. d-don't hurt me" Kara continued to whisper disconnected prayers while Lena continued to reassure her.

"Kara, it's okay," she whispered as a few tears escaped her control. Slowly the Kryptonian approached Lena and hid her face in her chest, continuing to cry.

"I-I can't take it anymore, please make it stop" the sobs were muffled by the fabric of the DEO sweatshirt worn by Lena.

"It's all over," the brunette reassured her, starting to run her hand through her hair. Kara finally began to calm down over time and Lena felt her breathing getting more and more regular.

Kara slowly lowered her head and placed it on Lena's legs, hiding her face in her belly. The brunette stiffened and thought she had to move to make her lie in bed more comfortably. But as soon as she tried to move away, Kara clutched her sweatshirt in her hands and let out a small whimper.

"D-don't go" she whimpered and Lena felt her heart skip a beat before she smiled and froze. "I will stay here all the time, I promise," she whispered, starting again to pass a hand through the blonde curls of the superheroine, who after a few minutes fell asleep deeply.

The woman's sleep wasn't continuous and deep. Kara awoke suddenly shaking because of the nightmares that blurred her mind. Lena was always there, trying to calm her down and help her catch her breath every time.

"Breathe with me, okay?" She said calmly even though she was already panicking not knowing how to behave precisely. Lena wished so much that Alex was there at that moment, she was still a doctor and she knew her sister better.

Kara continued to get agitated despite Lena's attempts and the Kryptonian tried to stand up feeling choked. Lena quickly sat up and put her hand on her shoulder trying to stop her from doing anything stupid and getting hurt.

"Kara .." She called her several times before the blonde seemed able to hear her. Kara turned abruptly towards Lena as if only at that moment she had registered her presence.

"I-it hurts" she managed to say with a broken whisper and Lena bit her lip holding back her tears. "Where does it hurt?" She asked worriedly as she looked at the bandaged body for bloodstains. Kara took deep breaths trying to calm down and finally burst into tears.

"Everywhere," she said in a whimper before collapsing again on the bed, feeling strong nausea as she let a few tears of pain run down her face. Lena noticed that the woman was paler than she was before and stood up looking for a painkiller.  
As soon as she managed to give her one, she turned to Kara and covered her again with the sheet.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked in a whisper. Kara nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed as she recovered. "Would you like to rest a little more?" Lena asked after a while as she put her hand close and adjusted her hair gently. Kara didn't answer, simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing again. Lena continued to caress her hair waiting for her to fall asleep and stay there even after, fearing that she might wake up again and be sick.

Lena promised herself that she would remain there as long as necessary, that she would assist Kara during her recovery and that she would apologize properly. And maybe one day, when the Kryptonian would have felt better, she would have revealed her feelings to her.

"I love you so much it hurts" she whispered before kneel a little and kiss her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will continue this story, hope you enjoy this new chapter ;3.  
Sorry for the mistakes.

Thanks to some other medicine administered by Dr Hamilton, Kara slept for a few hours.

It was late evening, Lena didn't know what time it was, but she knew that there weren't many agents anymore, just some guard running around the corridors. It must have been late.

Alex returned from the mission, slightly wounded, but she didn't even allow herself to clean up her wounds. She went straight to her sister's room and got herself updated on her condition talking to the doctor.

Lena hadn't heard Alex arrive, she looked at Kara's body with a lost look on her face as she continued to gently touch her best friend's hand.

The redhead approached and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes on her sister's now relaxed face before glancing at Lena.

The CEO had a tired look, and red eyes suggested that she had cried and stopped only a short time before.

"Hamilton told me that she was very upset when I left" when she started talking, Lena almost jumped from fright and slowly raised her head to be able to look at Alex. The latter was more focused on her sister's hollow face.

Alex waited for Lena to say something, she didn't want to push her, realizing how shocked she was at that moment.

"When you left she got scared..." Lena began, having almost no courage to go on, knowing full well that she would burst into tears again. Alex felt a strong sense of guilt and bit her lower lip. She knew she had been fundamental to the mission, but the thought of not being present for Kara made her feel a bad sister.

"Were you with her? Did she tell you something? Were you able to reassure her at least a little?" Alex's questions were full of concern and prompted Lena to tell her everything, even if it meant risking not seeing her best friend anymore.

"She was upset because of me, Alex," she whispered faintly and the redhead almost couldn't hear her. Alex frowned and looked insistently at the CEO, urging her to talk.

"I think Lex has convinced her that I was angry with her and that I wanted to kill her," She said with a lump in her throat, the tears came back to burn her eyes at the thought of doing such a thing. She wouldn't hurt Kara even under torture, let alone intentionally.

"So when she saw me and I approached her to calm her down, she got even more scared. She had never looked at me like that, never with terror. It broke my heart and... even though I think I made her understand that I wouldn't do it because it is the truth... I think she is still frightened of me" she continued explaining, giving voice to her doubts and fears while gently stroking the hand of the relaxed and drowsy girl.

Alex remained silent for a few seconds and then took a deep breath before getting up and approaching slowly. Lena looked up confused, afraid that Alex would start accusing her, yelling at her, or worse, telling her to leave and not be seen again. Lena got up instinctively and looked down, biting her cheek, as she did when she knew Lillian would scold her for something.

But she felt only two strong arms surrounding her, gently wrapping her. She immediately felt a hand caress her back and Alex's soft voice reassured her.

"Everything will be fine, we will solve the situation together. I don't know what Lex did to her, God, I don't even want to imagine it. But whatever happened to her, a part of Kara will always know that you could never hurt her" Lena felt better listening to those words spoken by someone. Especially since Alex was her sister, so who could know her better?

"S-she was so scared," Lena whispered in a broken voice, dropping a few tears, no longer having the strength to keep everything inside. It was so tiring not being able to vent, having to close everything in those little boxes that kept growing and becoming heavy. With Kara she was lightening the weight, she was the only one who could do it, but after all the problems they had, the weight had tripled.

Now she was slowly falling apart, and she felt almost guilty about being seen like that, when who was worse than all was Kara. Sweet and always smiling Kara Danvers, who now in place of the eyes full of life, had two irises turned off and without emotions if not fear and terror.

Lena cried for a while in the arms of the older Danvers, returning her grip as she could and sobbing in the silent room. At one point they parted, but Alex continued to look for her to make sure she was feeling better and not suppressing her emotions.

"I'm sorry, usually I'm not .. like this" the woman tried to compose herself, almost embarrassed by her behaviour. Alex gave a small smile, retrieved some handkerchiefs and handed them to the CEO.

"Yeah, I noticed. But you should let yourself go more often, Lena. You're part of the family now, and Danvers take it very seriously," She said, receiving a look of surprise from the brunette.

"How can I be part of the family after all I've done?" she asked incredulously, with great pain in her voice and was sure that a negative response from Alex would make her cry again. Alex put her hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes with seriousness.

"Kara loves you, I love you. My mother adores you and all the others too. No matter what your mistake is, family is always ready to forgive you, whatever happens," She told her with so much conviction that Lena seemed to believe her.

After that little talk, Lena felt her heart was lighter, and she had found hope for Kara. They would have been able to help her, everything would come back as before and maybe she would find the courage to ask her out.

Neither of them seemed to want to leave the room, but Lena convinced Alex to take a shower and treat the minor wounds she had received on her mission. When the redhead returned, Lena slept soundly with her head resting on her arm while her other hand kept Kara's. She was curved on the bed and surely she would have great back pain the next day.

But Alex knew that if she woke her up she wouldn't be able to convince her to go to another room and lie down on one of the DEO's beds. She retrieved a blanket and placed it on the shoulders of the CEO who was snoring lightly, her mouth half-open.

Alex managed to resist a few more hours before falling asleep in her chair next to the bed.

_When Kara finally managed to open her eyes, she felt weak. She looked around the room, there was no one and everything was dark except for the screen light by her side. She wondered where Lena was and if Alex had returned safely._

_The confused questions that began to buzz in her head were interrupted when everything was coloured with a greenish light that made her panic._

_"Supergirl! We've been way too out of touch, have you missed me?"_

_That voice... that psychopathic voice was back. He wanted to torture her again, maybe for hours and hours until she fainted from the pain. Kara began to fidget and noticed that she was tied to the bed. Was her rescue just a dream? Now even her head played tricks on her just to give her hope and then break her?_

_Kara continued to fidget before finding herself next to the sadistic smile of the bald man. "Oh darling, it's no use getting upset, just giving me even more satisfaction while dissecting you," he said as if he were talking to a little girl and was saying the most obvious thing in the world._

_The blonde shook her head quickly feeling tears running down her face._

_"N-no, please," She pleaded immediately, trying to break the metal handcuffs that held her wrists still._

_"There is nothing you can do, Supergirl," he said with amusement in his voice before starting to cut her body, starting with her belly going up to her chest. Kara screamed in pain._

_"S-stop! I-I'm begging you," She cried agonizingly as Lex's evil laugh filled her ears. She also felt her name being repeated several times, while the pain intensified._

"Kara, wake up!" finally the Kryptonian opened her eyes wide and took large gulps of air looking around. In front of her, Alex's worried face scrutinized her and brought her hands to her belly looking for Lex's wound. Nothing, just the hospital gown they had put on the day before. But she was still agitated and couldn't hear what Alex was saying as she looked around.

When she met Lena's emerald eyes, she didn't know how to react. What if it's a dream? An illusion of Lex? If she was just imagining it?

The panic grew excessively and she felt suffocated. She felt hands on her arms and immediately became even more frightened and looked at her sister's face, now out of focus.

"Kara, breathe slowly, okay?" Alex said calmly as she tried to hold her sister by the arms. Finally, the blonde seemed able to catch her breath, following the instructions of the redhead in front of her. When she felt calmer, she relaxed, letting her head fall back on the pillow and squinting at the ceiling of the room in silence.

"I-I'm sorry," She whispered suddenly and immediately Alex was at her side as she laid a hand on her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about, am I clear?" She said seriously and with a soft tone. Kara nodded uncertainly before starting crying.

Lena watched the scene with guilt, she didn't know if she had to leave or not. She started to back toward the door, while Alex left a kiss on her sister's head and sat next to her.

Kara seemed to notice her, because she followed her for a while with her eyes, opening and closing her mouth several times, before taking courage and talking.

"L-Lena, wait" the broken voice of the Kryptonian made the woman immobilize and Lena widened her eyes and looked at her, waiting for instructions or something else.

"D-don't go away ... please," She said in a small, pleading voice. Lena had to fight the urge to cry and approached the bed a few more steps before sitting down in her usual chair, looking at Kara's face in search of a negative reaction.

Kara was giving herself courage and trusting what she had learned the day before. If Lena wasn't mad at her, she wanted to be near her as much as possible so as not to lose her again. She was afraid of losing her like many months before. It was as if her world had been destroyed a second time. The pain she felt during those days was unbearable and she blamed herself for everything.

"Stay a little longer, I don't know if it's a dream or ... some weird trick of Lex," She began hesitantly, glancing up at both of them as she continued crying. "But even if you aren't real, I would like to enjoy this moment with the two most important people in my life" it was the longest sentence that Kara had said so far and made both women understand how disoriented the blonde was.

Lena instinctively put her hand to rest on Kara's one, but hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. In the end, she decided to make that bold move and touched Kara's hand, but she didn't seem to withdraw.

"It's not any kind of illusion, Kara. It's me, it's us," She began in a soft voice as Kara looked at her with those dull, shining eyes.

"I hope it so much, I would like to tell you so many things ..." something crossed Kara's glassy irises, it seemed melancholy, sadness.

"You can tell me when you want, I'm here by your side, I'm not going anywhere." Lena laced her fingers with her making herself as close as she could. Alex reached up and stroked her hair gently.

"How do you feel physically?" she ventured the question, hoping that she hadn't gone any further or that she wasn't trying too hard. Kara took a moment to think about the answer.

"M-My whole body hurts, but it's more like a nuisance. I feel very tired.. but I'm afraid to fall asleep again, I don't want to see his face anymore or.. to hear his voice" she said almost straining as she felt the lump in her throat stop her from talking too much.

"I'm so scared, Alex," she admitted in a weak voice and the redhead wiped her face with her thumb.

"I know Kara," she whispered, not knowing what else she could say. They stayed like that for a while, Kara tried in every way not to close her eyes as she let herself be pampered by her sister and absently looked at Lena's hand.

Alex seemed to suddenly immobilize herself before slowly getting up and walking away for a moment to approach the door. This did nothing but stir the blonde a little, who widened her eyes and looked at the woman worriedly. Lena gave a light squeeze with her hand to reassure her and whispered words of comfort as Alex responded to the call received by J'onn.

The woman heaved a great sigh and went back to the bed before looking displeased at her sister.

"Do you think I can lie down next to you for a while?" she asked and the blonde quickly nodded before moving, making some room, never letting go of Lena's hand. Eventually, Alex managed to lie down next to her and rested her head on top of her, starting to caress her hair again.

"I love you, Kara, never forget that," she said and Lena felt a little out of place, but the iron grip of the Kryptonian prevented her from finding an excuse to leave.

Kara nodded slowly as she bent her head slightly to the side and inspired her sister's scent. There were a few seconds of silence before Alex spoke again.

"I need to leave National City for a few days," She said, like a cold bucket that awakened Kara from the relaxed state she had entered. Immediately she was about to interrupt her and beg her to stay, but Alex silenced her by placing a finger on her lips and looking into her eyes as she kept talking.

"I'll be away at most a week. J'onn needs my help with an alien emergency. I promise I'll be here in the blink of an eye," she said as she saw the pout of her sister and her puppy eyes.

"Can't you just stay?" She asked looking at her and hoping to convince her not to go. Alex held her breath and sighed before smiling and hugging her sister tightly.

"This time your pout won't work," She said, leaving another kiss on her head. Kara snorted, but the sound was muffled by the fabric of the DEO shirt that Alex was wearing and pressed against.

"On the other hand, you can use it with Lena to get everything you want, she's not as used as I am to it," she said and Kara stiffened a moment before nodding slightly.

"Be careful," She murmured and Alex hugged her once more before walking away slightly.

"Always, when I come back we could do a sister's night if you like" She suggested and immediately understood from her sister's melancholy look that there was not much hope that it would happen.

"I love you," She greeted her one last time, knowing full well that if she stayed another minute she would have succumbed to the sullen face that the Kryptonian still proposed.

"Me too," She said hesitantly after a while before saying goodbye and watching her leave the room almost running. Surely she was about to cry, Kara knew her too well and immediately understood her sister's mood.

There was a moment of silence before Kara met the worried look of the woman sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," She began, biting her lip and immediately losing the strength to keep looking at Lena's eyes. "Regarding my identity, you deserved the truth," she specified, feeling increasingly embarrassed for having postponed the revelation so much. Lena sighed lightly before moistening her lips and giving voice to her thoughts.

"At first I was angry. So much that I throw you a glass," she said, making a displeased grimace, but this memory brought a small smile to the blonde's lips.

"When you disappeared everyone thought it was because of me, I thought so too. I thought you wanted to get away to recover from our quarrel and give me the space I asked for. At first, I thought I could live without you in my life, but when Lex came back and announced your death, I wished with all of myself that I hadn't sent you away," She continued, looking at their joined hands.

Kara listened carefully, wanted to reassure her that she would never really leave her. She would have given her her space and would have tried little by little to regain her trust. But she had been kidnapped even before she could recover from their conflict.

"Initially I thought that you were gone, Kara, and I blamed myself," she continued, as soon as she noticed Kara opening her mouth to contradict her, Lena spoke again.

"I know what you're about to say, but it's partly my fault, if I didn't send you away without letting you explain, your disappearance would have been immediately suspecting and we would have looked for you," she said and Kara continued to look at her.

"I-It's not your fault, Lena," she said in a low voice as she tried to squeeze their hands together to reinforce her thoughts. "If I had been honest with you, none of this would have happened," She said and the brunette quickly shook her head. "Lex is my brother, I should have-" she began again, but Kara began leveraging her free hand to be able to sit up, despite the pain she felt all over her body.

Lena's eyes widened and she was about to tell her to lie down again, knowing full well that she wasn't in a condition to get up, but Kara sat up and took the brunette's hand with both of hers.

"You and Lex are two different people, I'm sorry for even thinking for a moment that you wanted to hurt me, I was confused and scared," she began speaking slowly and trying to pronounce every word correctly. Lena looked at her in surprise and then looked at their joined hands.

"So you're not scared anymore?" She hesitantly asked and fearing the answer. Kara released her hand, and for a moment Lena was worried about the gesture. But when she looked up she found Kara with open arms, ready to welcome her and embrace her as she always did.

Lena was dumbfounded before seeing the beaming smile of the blonde. At that point, she flung herself into the woman's welcoming arms in a delicate but hasty manner. She sat on the mattress and let Kara completely hide her.

Lena pressed her face against the blonde's chest and felt the tears go back to burning her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a broken voice and Kara stroked her head slowly.

"You did nothing wrong" it was as if their roles were reversed, but both would do anything to comfort the other. They stayed that way for a long time until Kara felt tired enough and leaned against the headboard. Lena realized how wrong it was to force the blonde to stay in that position.

"Oh sorry, you should rest," she said quickly, worried and hurrying away. Kara immediately felt her absence and instinctively grabbed the shirt of the woman who remained seated.

"C-can you stay here?" She said hopefully and almost embarrassed to be seen so desperate. But she didn't want to be alone, and the DEO wasn't all that reassuring.

"Of course," Lena said with a smile and Kara relaxed instantly. The blonde stretched out better and Lena tucked her blankets and began to stroke her hair. Shortly before falling into a deep sleep, Kara forced herself to open her eyes and speak.

"Lena?" She called her hesitantly in a low, almost non-existent voice.

"Hm?" Lena answered absently, as she watched as her fingers disappeared into the soft golden waves.

"Do you think they'd let me eat pizza?" She asked and the request made Lena giggle. She thought about it for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, now sleep. Maybe when you wake up you'll have a pizza waiting for you," she joked and Kara smiled a moment.

"Thanks... you always remain my favourite person," She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Lena felt her heart beating fast and smiled as she had never done in those months. She leaned forward and kissed her on the head. She swore she saw Kara's face turn red, but maybe it was just an impression.

Kara hid half her face in the pillow before falling asleep feeling safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm trying to give you some supercorp fluff after the last episode (5x07). Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;3

When Kara opened her eyes she felt her pulse and breath accelerated, but fortunately, she didn't remember the nightmare she had done. 

Kara lost a moment to catch her breath, closed her eyes again and took deep breaths as she calmed down. When she was calm enough, she opened her eyes and wandered in the dark, empty room for a moment. She bit her lower lip thinking of how much anguish the DEO put, but as soon as she looked at the figure beside her, she relaxed and gave a small smile.

Lena had fallen asleep, leaning against the chair beside the bed where Kara was lying, in an uncomfortable position. The blonde looked at the CEO's eye bags and wondered how long she hadn't slept properly because of her.

She sat up slowly, still having some discomfort, but the pain was gone. She realized she felt quite cold, and it was a feeling she had never had before that horrible experience.

She shivered and retrieved a glass of water feeling her throat dry. Kara drank the liquid all at once. She squinted her eyes because of the light in the room and when she turned around to put the glass back in its place, her hand trembled and the glass slipped from her hand.

This shattered on the ground, causing an uproar to be echoed in the room. Kara automatically covered her ears as she heard whistling and closed her eyes when she began to hear too many noises around her. It was as if her super-hearing was out of control, she began to hear the sound of the electrocardiogram punctuating her deafening beats, then the footsteps of the agents who were outside the room. She heard the sounds of hand-to-hand combat that was probably being held in the DEO gym. Metal noise of the shots in one of the training rooms. And finally, she came to hear the continuous and unbearable sound of the people writing on the keyboards in the main hall.

Kara began to breathe quickly while trying not to hear all those sounds, trying to concentrate on her breathing, but couldn't.

Lena awoke with a start due to the glass falling to the ground. For a moment she looked around disoriented and put her hand behind her head because of the severe pain. When she was able to concentrate, she realized the situation that presented itself before her eyes.

Kara had sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, while in an almost desperate way she kept her hands over her ears and kept her eyes closed. Lena stood up quickly and approached hesitantly.

"Kara .." She began to call her, however, that did nothing but scare the Kryptonian, who let out a squeal and tried to cover her ears even more.

Kara had heard something, it sounded like a voice, but she wasn't too sure. Lena mentally cursed herself before approaching and gently placing a hand on the woman's back in front of her. Kara jumped again and began to tremble, the sounds confused her, but the hand that began to trace circles on her back made her understand that someone was there with her and stood beside her.

"Make them stop" the Kryptonian whispered pleadingly, without moving an inch from her position.

"Kara, you have to tell me what's going on" Lena decided to talk to her in the softest voice she could use, while she kept trying to physically comfort the woman in front of her.

At first, Kara let out another moan as she heard someone speak, but when she recognized Lena's voice among all those deafening sounds she tried to force herself and focus on that. She tried to figure out what she had said, but the sounds distracted her.

"Too many ... sounds" Kara managed to mutter, and Lena immediately realized that the Kryptonian must have some problems with the control of her powers. The woman thought of a solution and sat down beside the frightened superhero. She touched her hand slowly, the one placed on her right ear, and tried to push it away. The grip was like iron, so she tried to convince her.

"I need you to rest your head on my chest, you have to listen to my heartbeat" the tone was still low and sweet, Kara initially shook her head, like a stubborn child who doesn't want to listen to her mother.

"Please, do it for me" She insisted again and so, slowly, she managed to pull the blonde's hand out and bring her head closer to her chest. Kara kept her other hand on her ear, the sounds seemed to have intensified also due to the state of panic in which she found herself.

Lena wrapped her arm around her and stroked her blonde hair slowly. "Do you feel my heartbeat? Feel how it is regular? My heart pumps blood all over my body" She spoke faintly trying to make Kara concentrate only on herself and nothing else.

"Focus only on my heartbeat and my voice, Kara" Lena initially feared it had worsened the situation, practically forcing Kara to do something. But slowly the Kryptonian began to relax her muscles, isolating the other noises and focusing on the sound she often loved to listen to months before.

When she couldn't sleep, Kara often found herself staying up all night, listening to the beat of the people she loved. Among these was Lena, and she was always the one who helped her calm down and fall asleep with a smile on her face.

"It's okay, I know you can do it," Lena said a few words of support and continued to caress her head and hold her gently. Kara managed to open her eyes and let her other hand fall back, finding herself completely leaning against Lena, listening to her pulse.

"Better?" at least ten minutes had passed, during which they had been silent. Kara slowly moved her head, nodding slightly but enough for Lena to understand.

Lena then looked at the woman leaning against her. For a moment she felt embarrassed, her stomach twisted and her cheeks turned slightly red. Then she noticed the pale face of the Kryptonian and frowned.

She put her lips to the woman's forehead and almost frightened, feeling the high temperature. She was so worried that she didn't notice Kara's eyes widening and trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Hey, you're practically on fire. I have to inform the doctor," She said and started to stand up, but the blonde put her arm around her and hid her face, shaking her head slowly.

She was afraid to talk, to say something wrong, and to see someone she loved to go away once again. Lena looked at her confused and tried to meet her gaze, brushing aside a few strands of blonde hair.

"Kara, you're sick, Dr Hamilton has to understand why," She said with obviousness, but Kara only squeezed her more without looking at her.

Alex had repeatedly made fun of her for becoming very clingy and emotional when she was sick. This happened when Kara solar flared and had a fever.

"Are you afraid of seeing Amelia?" asked the CEO, trying to understand the reason for that strange behaviour. After all, Kara was gradually becoming more confident, especially towards her.

Kara shook her head in response, so Lena tried again.

"Are you afraid of being alone?" She asked. Kara hesitated a moment before hiding her face even more and nodding slowly as if she was ashamed of it.

Lena smiled sadly and slowly embraced Kara, before walking away and being able to rest her hands on her shoulders. She looked into her dull, tired blue eyes. 

"I stayed close to your bed for days, without even leaving you for work. I certainly won't leave now that you need me more than ever," She said sincerely, well choosing the words to use. Kara looked at her in silence, trying in some way to find the deception in that speech, but didn't find it.

"I will send a message to the doctor and she will come as soon as possible, so I won't leave this room. Okay?" She asked as she ran her hands over the woman's arms in front of her as if to warm them. Kara nodded several times. Slowly she let go of the brunette's shirt in front of her, which she had held tightly as if it were her only lifeline. Lena smiled at her again before getting up and taking her cell phone from the coat on the chair.

"I-I don't want to stay h-here anymore" Kara was still struggling to speak and kept her eyes down. Lena looked up from her cell phone screen and looked at the blonde in surprise.

"Why?" Lena tried to start the conversation, trying to figure out what made Kara feel so bad. She wanted to understand how to help her. The Kryptonian bit her lip for a moment as she shivered.

"There are too many noises and this room ... I don't like it" she concluded the sentence with a lump in her throat. Lena knew that Kara wanted to say something else, but she didn't dare to ask for explanations. Indeed the blonde every time she opened her eyes still found herself on that bed, bound and with the continuous sound of the electrocardiogram that Lex used to make sure she didn't die.

"I don't think you can leave without the doctor's consent. I'll ask her, okay?" Lena immediately regretted the words she used, because Kara kept her eyes down as soon as she spoke them and almost seemed to lose hope.

Lena immediately approached and placed a hand on her back, realizing that this gesture helped the Kryptonian.

"I will do everything I can to get you out of here, even if I have to go against a federal organization," Kara met her eyes with those words, and automatically smiled slightly, knowing full well that Lena was able to do it.

They were interrupted by someone who knocked on the door before entering the room. It was the doctor, Lena automatically walked away to talk to her.

"She woke up about half an hour ago and had problems with her super hearing, probably caused by the slow resumption of her powers" the woman began to talk seriously, keeping a tone not too high while Kara looked ahead with a lost look.

The doctor nodded and went to the bed, smiling warmly. She asked the blonde a few questions and measured her temperature and pressure. She established that Lena was right and suggested that over time her powers would return and they could give her similar problems, for this reason, Lena had to be very careful so she wouldn't hurt anyone and herself.

Lena finally took her aside, while Kara lay down again and covered herself with the sheet to ease the cold she felt.

"Is there any possibility of getting her back home?" she asked hopefully, but from the confused look of the doctor, she immediately understood the answer.

"Kara needs to be monitored all the time. She could have a relapse, she could lose control, the DEO is the only place where she can be safe," she said with obviousness, and the CEO chewed her lip with a glance to the woman now turned back.

"I know, but she doesn't like being here. I think she feels imprisoned," she admitted with a low and sad tone, hoping that Kara wasn't listening.

"I can't help it, and the Director gave me precise orders on how to deal with her," She admitted and Lena knew immediately that she needed to talk to Alex.

"All right, thank you for your time," the brunette said politely, greeting the doctor and going back to her chair. Amelia stopped her by positioning herself in front of her.

"You should rest too, and eat something. I'm pretty sure you don't move away from here except to go to the bathroom," She said, looking closely at the tired face of the woman in front of her. Lena sighed, looking away and shrugging to belittle it.

"I have to stay here to make sure she doesn't have a nightmare or feel sick. Alex isn't here, so I'm the only one she can rely on. Plus there's the risk now that one of her powers could show up and I can't let anything happen to her." Lena spoke quickly, with concern in her low tone. She looked so sadly at the body lying on the bed that Amelia's eyes widened for a moment before smiling.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked in a low tone and Lena widened her eyes turning to look at her, her face coloured immediately before she could shake her head and shrug her shoulders.

"I love her, she is my best friend after all," she murmured almost to herself as if she wanted to convince both of them. However, she had long understood that she was in love with Kara and that she was willing to do everything not to make her suffer.

Amelia snorted a little laugh before clearing her throat and resuming her professional attitude.

"If I stay here with Kara for a while, can you at least go take a shower and change?" she asked, changing the subject, and Lena seemed ready to refuse before sighing heavily and nodding.

Lena noticed that Kara was breathing slowly and checked that she was asleep. She decided not to wake her, she would go to take a shower and Kara wouldn't even notice her absence.

The brunette went to the DEO showers, connected to the locker rooms and the gym. She retrieved a change, the same as the clothes she was already wearing. Comfortable trousers, sneakers and a sweatshirt with the DEO logo on it.

Lena rushed quickly into the shower, worried that Kara would wake up, but as soon as she felt the hot water running down her body, she finally relaxed. For a moment she thought of nothing, hoping she could stay in that position forever. 

She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of falling water. Fortunately, there was no one else, and for a moment she lost herself in appreciating that situation.

When she awoke from her thoughts she realized that she had almost fallen asleep while standing in the shower. Perhaps she would have considered the doctor's advice and lie down somewhere to rest her eyelids.

Lena quickly dressed and dried her hair, leaving it a little wet and deciding to tie it in a high ponytail. She returned to the Kryptonian room, feeling slightly better.

When she entered, she met the blue breaded eyes that rarely left her. Kara was sitting on the edge of the bed and seemed to have every intention of getting up and leaving. The doctor was next to her, a hand placed on her shoulder, and spoke to her slowly to calm her.

"Lena ..." Kara immediately said in a sigh, and the brunette smiled as she approached. "I'm here, something's wrong?" she said quickly as she approached. As soon as she had the chance, Kara pulled her and hugged her so quickly, that Lena found herself breathless. Kara kept her face low as she hugged her torso in silence.

Lena frowned and asked for explanations looking at the doctor. Dr Hamilton smiled and continued to touch the shoulder of the superhero with one hand. "She was worried because you weren't here, she almost didn't want to believe me when I told her you were taking a shower," she said almost jokingly, but immediately Lena felt a little guilty. She looked at the woman in front of her who had practically become a child who needed a lot of attention.

The brunette stroked the Kryptonian's head as she watched the doctor get up and say goodbye before exiting the room.

There was a moment of silence, Kara had no intention of going away and Lena kept running her fingers through the slowly golden strands.

"Did you think I was gone?" the brunette asked slowly. Kara took a while to nod quickly and tighten her grip more to reinforce it.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you, but I didn't want to wake you up," she admitted in a whisper, remaining still and continuing to reassure her. Kara slowly shook her head as she almost backed away, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"No, sorry ... I shouldn't behave like this" she sighed heavily, feeling like a fool who behaved like a needy child. Lena raised her eyebrows before sitting down beside her and hiding the icy hands of the Kryptonian between her own. It was strange to touch Kara's hands and feel cold, it was usually the opposite. Often during the winter season, Kara would take her hands and warmed them with her own.

"You told me that it isn't wrong to have feelings. You need to recover from a very traumatic experience. It's good to need someone close to you. I believe you are facing everything with courage. Bear everything alone isn't brave, it's only harmful to you and to those who love you," she explained slowly, Kara kept her eyes on their joined hands. Finally, she widened her eyes slightly and met the emerald ones of the woman at her side.

"You still love me?" she asked, almost as if it were something impossible. Lena rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. 

"I never stopped ... not really at least. It's hard not to love you, Kara Danvers" she admitted, the words had more meaning than she wanted to show.

Kara smiled again lightly before yawning slightly and Lena giggled.

"How about eating some soup and then sleeping?" she offered Lena gently. She noticed how Kara curled her nose for a moment.

"No pizza?" she asked, she had been hoping for that pizza for days, but she always had poor and tasteless food. Lena shook her head, puffing a laugh.

"Not this time, but the soup is chicken," she said, and at those words, Kara nodded slightly. 

"It is a step forward" granted. Lena left the hands of the blonde, who immediately missed her.

The CEO recovered the cell phone and asked one of the agents with whom she had made the acquaintance bring the dinner requested by the doctor. They ate together, sitting on the bed and talking. Or rather, Lena talked tirelessly about her new project, and Kara listened carefully.

For a moment everything seemed to be back to normal. No Lex, no secrets revealed, there were only Kara and Lena, like old times. Both hoped that the situation would never end.

They decided to retrieve the TV series that they looked at together a long time ago. They fell asleep next to each other, Kara kept an arm around the brunette's body in a protective manner, fearing to lose her again. But it wouldn't have happened, Lena had promised her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes.  
If you want me to continue this one-shot let me know in the comments, and also let me know what you think.  
If someone wants to help me revise the story to correct the errors, you can write to me here, on twitter (@Vaeronika_) or on Tumblr (@ Vaeronika33).


End file.
